Mi amiga, mi hermana mi amada secretaria
by Mintwicion
Summary: Las Cosas se complican cuando tu amor platonico te quiere solo como Amiga, después pasa a quererte solo como a una "hermana" y ahora... Definitivamente estas lejos de conquistarlo cuando decide contratarte como su asistente personal... ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMIGA , MI HERMANA, MI AMADA SECRETARIA**

**REENCUENTRO**

_CAPITULO 1_

* * *

El ruido de los murmullos empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza, intento abrir los ojos pero la luz le dio por completo en su mirada ocasionando que se llevará una mano perezosamente a su cara.

—Marron ¿Estas bien?—

Escuchó una voz. Intentó hacer memoria. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Oh. Cierto. Había tenido la "brillante" idea de tomar un vuelo comercial de regreso a la capital del Oeste para llegar a tiempo a la típica reunión de la familia Brief. Todo iba "bien" teniendo en cuenta su fobia a volar, cuando repentinamente justo unos minutos antes de llegar al aeropuerto el avión sufrió una fuerte turbulencia. El solo hecho de recordar ese momento le revolvió el estomago y sin previo aviso se inclino de donde fuese que estuviera recostada para devolver lo que aún le restaba en el.

—¡Mierda! —

Volvió a escuchar esa voz para percatarse segundos después que había manchado un lustroso y al parecer fino calzado. Apenada y aturdida aún, levanto su mirada curiosa del dueño de ese zapato —¿Trunks? — logró musitar aún sin creérselo. Quizás estuviese delirando. —¿Qué paso?— se preguntó en voz alta.

—Según me explicaron. Te desmayaste en el avión mientras pasaban la turbulencia. Y sinceramente… Me imaginaba de una forma más higiénica nuestro rencuentro. — Dijo Trunks mientras se quitaba la zapatilla. —¿Cómo te sientes? —

Marron volvió a recostarse en la camilla en la cual ahora sabia que estaba recostada, —Bien— dijo cortamente mientras intentaba analizar el lugar. Al parecer se encontraba en alguna especie de enfermería — ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió cuando repentinamente se percato que realmente estaba su "amigo" Trunks Brief a su lado.

—Groserita, al menos saluda. Tenemos cerca de 5 años de no vernos.—

—Si, digo, no. ¡Ahg! Perdón. Es solo que… ¿Cómo sabias que llegaría hoy a la capital? —preguntó la rubia hecha un manojo de nervios. Estar cerca de aquel que era el amor de tu vida desde hace 8 años no era nada fácil.

No lo sabia — Respondió Trunks tranquilamente sacándole una mirada indescifrable a la rubia la cual le provocó una carcajada. – Vine por cuestiones de trabajo. En estos momentos estamos trabajando en un sistema masivo de transportación y vine a analizar las instalaciones del aeropuerto para ver las posibilidades de incrementar el espacio. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando un piloto pasó contigo en brazos frente a mi. Al principio no creí que fueras tú pero alcance a ver tu mano y vi esto.— Dijo mientras le tomaba la muñeca derecha – Esta es la pulsera que te dio Goten antes que te fueras a estudiar a la capital del sur . ¿Cómo lo se? Pues no es por echar de cabeza a mi amigo pero yo la elegí. Por favor que eso quede entre nosotros dos. – Añadió mientras le giñaba un ojo. –Y bien ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Marron pasó de estar aturdida a casi darle un paro respiratorio. ¡la pulsera que tanto cuidaba en realidad la había elegido Trunks Brief para ella? – SI, ya estoy mejor, solo quiero agua— Dijo antes de poder siquiera ponerse a procesar más información.

—Bien, entonces hay que ir por tu equipaje. En el camino te compraré una botella de agua—

—¿Qué?—

—¿No quieres que te lleve de una vez a tu casa? O ¿alguien te esta esperando para llevarte?—

—No, no es eso... es solo que… —

—Bien, entonces ya levántate —Dijo Mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al lavabo para limpiar un poco su calzado – uff, es una suerte que no le callera nada adentro— mencionó desde el baño.

Abría sido su imaginación o había sentido un toque hostil en el primogénito Brief en esas últimas preguntas. Que tontería, seguramente aún seguía aturdida. Con cuidado se levantó para calzar nuevamente las sandalias color camell que había optado ese día. Camino unos cuantos pasos para reflejarse en el vidrio de la puerta. De haber sabido que se toparía con el primogénito Brief habría procurado un poco más su imagen personal. Vestía unos pantalones sueltos una blusa color negra que le quedaba a la cintura y una liviana sudadera color blanca con un degradado hacia morado en las mangas y en la parte inferior. Y su cabello. Ay su cabello. Se reprimió mentalmente mientras intentaba volver a acomodárselo o hacerse siquiera un trenza hacia un lado.

—Jajaja, no haz cambiado en lo absoluto.— Le dijo Trunks sorprendiéndola por atrás. – incluso estas del mismo tamaño del que recordaba – anexo colocándose frente a ella y sucedió lo que siempre sucedía…

—Y tu sigues tan arrogante como siempre – Chilló Marron molesta no pudiendo evitar darle un puntapié en la pierna para después percatarse que ¡ya no era una cría de 10 años! Ahora tenía 22 y era toda una licenciada. Graduada de la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales, ¡experta en 3 idiomas! Y.. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Le había propiciado una patada al dueño de CC. Uno. Si no es que el más. importante magnate del mundo comercial, científico y filantropo! — ¡ay! Lo siento Trunks!, Me ganó el impulso y… en verdad cuanto los siento. – trató de disculparse.

¡Auch! Justo en el blanco como siempre chaparra. – Dijo Trunks mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y desacomodaba la trenza que recién se acababa de hacer la chica. – Te extrañé mucho mocosa.

Ante tales palabras Marron sintió como la alegría invadía su ser. Él, él la había extrañado. –¡Ya suéltame! Si de por si es un lio acomodarlo – reprimió refiriéndose a su cabello. Y más que nada a sus pensamientos. Él solo la veía como una hermana pequeña. Eso ya había quedado bastante claro hace cinco años. –Será mejor que vallamos por mi equipaje. No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión que habrá en tu casa. –

En ese caso, mejor te llevo a mi casa, así serías una perfecta sorpresa para tus padres. – Dijo el primogénito Brief mientras le abría la puerta y ambos salían de la enfermería del aeropuerto.

*/**/***/**/*

Percatarse que el Primogénito Brief manejaba un deportivo plateado fue una novedad. Y compartir el automóvil con él fue un suplicio, pues no dejaba de hacer visible su asombro al hecho que solo cargara con una pequeña maleta, una mochila y una capsula ME-18K "mi hermana hubiera regresado de la capital del sur, cuna de la moda. Con una capsula MEBEX-00 la cual tiene una capacidad de almacenamiento de dos toneladas! ¿Enserio eres una chica?" Había dicho mientras esperaban la entrega de la capsula. Eso definitivamente fue un golpe bajo.

—Marron, tengo que pasar antes a la oficina por unos papeles para que mi madre los firme. ¿te incomoda?—

Wow! Definitivamente el mundo se acabaría pronto. ¿Trunks preocupado por si le incomodaba hacer una pequeña escala? — En lo absoluto.— respondió cortésmente la rubia mientras se cuestionaba seriamente si seguía delirando en la enfermería del aeropuerto. O que quizás el avión se hubiese estrellado y en realidad estaba en coma en algún hospital de la capital.

Cuando llegaron a CC, Trunks siquiera se digno a abrirle la puerta pues estaba concentrado más en un mensaje que acababa de recibir en su celular. Tan solo le dirigió un "sígueme" para después darse el lujo de dirigirse a su despacho, sabiendo que como siempre obtenía todas las miradas del público femenino. Marron prácticamente corría atrás de el — Trunks— lo llamó antes que se le perdiera de vista pues la masa femenina la tenia prácticamente sepultada.

—Marron, disculpa.— dijo mientras regresaba por ella ante la mirada celosa de las empleadas.— perdona es que me urge recoger esos papeles e irme lo mas pronto de aquí. – explicó.

—¿ y eso?— pregunto dudosa. Pero Trunks le hizo caso omiso. Marron dejo pasar el momento, pues estaba siendo guiada por la ancha espalda de Trunks quien le sostenía la mano. " si tan solo me viese como algo mas" pensó mientras un nudo se le hacia en la garganta.

Las puertas del Elevador se abrieron y cerraron tras de si. El silencio era incomodo. Marron miro de reojo a Trunks. Se le notaba nervioso, escuchó el zapateo de su compañero impaciente ¿que pasaba? Y no tardo mucho en descubrirlo pues las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente y solo le basto ver la cara de Trunks, para imaginarse que tenia problemas.

—¡Trunks! Te he buscado como loca –

Escuchó Marron quien se encontraba prácticamente escondida en una de las esquinas del elevador. La voz provenía de una alta y escultural morena quien ni tonta ni perezosa rodeo al primogénito con sus brazos mientras intentaba plantarle un beso.

Marron se limito a rotar un poco la cabeza, le daba demasiada vergüenza ver ese tipo de escenas. Y no era la primera vez, sin embargo, pudo ver por el reflejo en los cristales que la morena era una belleza. Cabellera negra como la noche y larga. Una cintura envidiable y caderas amplias, sin comentar que sus pechos, los cuales eran bastante voluptuosos. Además contaba con una estatura envidiable. Pues ella apenas media 1.56 cm "malditos_ genes de papa_" pensó. Esa fue la principal razón por la cual no quería estar cerca de Trunks, le lastimaba siempre verlo asediado por mujeres tan hermosas que prácticamente la hacían invisible frente a sus ojos. ¿Que esperanzas tendría con el?

— Kasie, no creo que sea el momento.— Decía Trunks mientras intentaba escapar de sus labios. — Veras.. —

—¡ashu! — Estornudo Marron pese a que quiso impedirlo, pero el perfume de esa tal Kasie, le estaba comenzando a dar alergia, sin mencionar un desagradable mareo, que combinado a la sensación que se siente al subir en un elevador no es nada agradable.— lo siento.

Kasie giro la cabeza para ver de donde provenía esa voz, y fué cuando se percato. Ahí estaba una pequeña rubia. – oh, Trunks, ¡que pena!, ¿por que no me dijiste que aquí estaba tu hermanita!. Bueno será mejor que hablemos luego. Dijo mientras presionaba el botón para bajarse en la siguiente planta. — , nos vemos!,_ dijo antes de salir del elevador.

—¿hermanita?, ¿¡pues de cuantos años me vio!?— Reclamo Marron indignada, aún con un ligero Mareo.— Por Dios! Que alguien le diga que solo es un poco, no todo el frasco de perfume— Agrego llevándose las manos a la cara sintiendo como la nariz le picaba.

—jajaja,— rió Trunks, — por eso me encantas, hubieras sido una excelente hermana.—

— Cállate— "demasiado_ bueno para ser verdad_" se dijo al momento de escuchar la segunda frase.

El Elevador se detuvo por fin en la última planta. La Oficina presidencial de Capsule Corp. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Marron pudo distinguir la remodelación que había sufrido esas oficinas. Ya no estaba ataviada de papeles por todos lados. Al contrario. Era amplia, con muebles barnizados y una alfombra color vino que cubría toda la estancia. Además habia un enorme ventanal con una preciosa vista de la ciudad.— ¡wow!, es hermoso!— dijo.

— Sabia que te gustaría, quería aprovechar que estábamos de paso por aquí para mostrártelo. — Declaro Trunks.

—Me encanta— a Marron le encantaba esa parte de él, esa parte que tanto se preocupaba por ella, que la tenia en cuenta, que le procuraba detalles. Pero "_hubieras sido una excelente hermana_." Hermana. Si. Solo eso. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por alguien que llamo a la puerta, Trunks le concedió el paso, para descubrir a una Hermosa chica Pelirroja ¡por dios! ¿Dónde estamos? En algún certamen de belleza?, se preguntó pues las jóvenes que veían eran increíblemente hermosas.

— Joven Trunks, ¡Que bueno que regresó!, verá, disculpe la molestia, pero estas cartas ¿A donde me dijo que tenia que enviarlas?

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamo Trunks con un grito— no me digas que "eso" a lo que tu llamas cartas ¡¿son las Invitaciones del próximo congreso?!

—Pues si señor— dijo no muy convencida la pelirroja.

— Pam, debieron de haber sido entregadas desde hace una semana!— grito Trunks estresado.

— Bue.., es que.., yo. ¿ y su cita con la señorita Kasie? Dijo que venia para aca y…

— Si eso ya lo se, me la tope en el elevador, por cierto " gracias por avisarme" ¿ sabias que existen los celulares Pam?— dijo aun mas molesto Trunks.

— Ha, lo siento, pero no encontraba mi agenda y no se me su numero de memoria. Además mi celular se quedo sin pila. je.— Se excuso la secretaria con una risa nerviosa

—ha , también quería saber...

Fuera – dijo Trunks con tono moderado tocándose la cien de la nariz.

¿Perdon?—

Fuera!— volvió a repetir Trunks mas molesto.

Pero..

FUERA! ¿Que no oyó? ¡esta despedida!— grito Trunks colérico.

Pam dejo Caer el montón de papeles que traía consigo y salió corriendo de la oficina lloriqueando débilmente. Marron estaba anonadada , jamás había visto a Trunks enfadarse tanto. Salvo la vez que le rompió uno de sus juguetes favoritos. – Calmate Trunks. Ahorita ya no viene al caso estresarse, vamos a ver que podemos hacer.— Le dijo mientras recogía las invitaciones del suelo, y tras leer una, tomo uno de los teléfonos de la oficina.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto Trunks aun alterado. — Esas invitaciones tenían que haber llegado a sus dueños Ya! Sin ellos, la ceremonia será un fracaso.

— ¿hola?— prosiguió Marron sin prestarle importancia a su amigo— , ¿La familia Tofu? Hablamos de la Corporación Capsula, vera, tenemos el honor de invitarle al Próximo congreso de Presentación de la nueva línea de Capsule Corp, seria un honor que nos acompañara. La Fecha es Mañana Sábado a las 8 pm aquí mismo en Capsule Corp, desafortunadamente tuvimos problemas con el Correo, pero pueden recoger la invitación en las puertas de CC con solo dar su apellido. ¿Puedo confirmar su asistencia? ¿Si? Gracias. Hasta luego.

— ho, eres un Ángel!— Le agradeció Trunks mientras la abrazaba y le daba un enfusido beso en la frente.

— de Ángel nada, me debes una. Ayúdame a contactarme con los demás.— le dijo Marron tratándose de librar de su ataque de agradecimiento.— ¿la Familia Ferry?...

Y asi siguieron ambos jóvenes durante tres o cuatro horas comunicándose con la lista de invitados hasta que hubiesen finalizado. Marron acabo casi afónica, además que tenia muchísima hambre. Desde la mañana que no comía y su muestra de lo que hacen los gases en el estomago habían sido de la noche anterior.

—Listo—. Proclamo Trunks terminando su lista. La mayoría de los trabajadores ya habían salido, y solo quedaban ellos dos. —Ya debemos irnos, seguro nos están esperando. Declaró Trunks halando rápidamente a su compañera al elevador y apagando las luces de su despacho con una orden de voz.

"¡Hag!, aun sigue el perfume de esa tipa. ¡Como marea!" pensó Marron mientras las puertas se cerraban. Y sentía como el estomago se le subía debido al movimiento del elevador.

— te lo agradezco muchísimo, Marron, no se como pagarte esto, enserio. Pensé que seria mi fin.— declaro Trunks entusiasmado, pues todos sus problemas habían desaparecido.

— hummm— contestó Marron sin querer abrir la boca, sentía que en cualquier momento podría expulsar hasta el estomago de ser necesario. Estaba tan Mareada, muy apenas distinguía la silueta de Trunks, y alcanzaba a oír su voz a lo lejos.

— Ya le hable a mi madre, dice que llevemos mas bebidas.— informó.

—Ok— se limito a decir. _"ese olor, ese olor, como la mareaba"— _Tru..._— _le llamo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

—¡Marrol! ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo mientras lograba sostenerla de la cintura.— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Preocupado.

— Estoy Bien, solo estoy mareada..— Quiero ir al baño— añadió. Reincorporándose.

En cuanto salieron del elevador Trunks la llevo al servicio, pero ella lo detuvo, antes que entrara al baño de chicas.— puedo sola— dijo para después de unos minutos de haber entrado salir un poco mejor.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—

—Estoy bien solo me lave la cara.— declaro la rubia— mejor vámonos, quiero llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible. Estoy casada.

—Si, esta bien.— Le respondió el pelilila algo preocupado.

Ambos subieron al Convertible, Trunks encendió el Motor de este mientras observaba como Marron se recostaba un poco en su asiento — ¿estas bien?— volvió a preguntarle. Sin obtener respuesta.— ¿Marron?—

— Si, perdona, estoy bien.

*/**/***/**/*

La Fiesta estaba espectacular. Al menos eso percibió la rubia al momento de entrar pues había divisado a sus amigas Bra y Pan bailando animadamente. Cerca de una fuente se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta quienes la sorprendieron al percatarse que este ultimo "platicaba" (si es que pudiese llamarse así a el hecho de prestar algo de atención ) con su padre. Los ojos casi se le cristalizaron. Tenia tanto de no verlos. ¡Casi 8 meses! Ellos, debido al nuevo estado de salud de su madre habían optado por disminuir la cantidad de viajes a la capital del sur y ella por sus estudios y demás actividades le era casi imposible visitar la capital del norte. De esto ya tenia cerca de dos años. la ultima vez que había visitado a la familia Brief había sido hace tres y en ese entonces Trunks no estaba en casa. ¡Cuanto tiempo había pasado!

— ¡oh Maron!— grito Emocionada Bra al percatarse que su amiga se encontraba presente.—¡ No puedo creerlo! — dijó mientras la abrazaba alocadamente.

—¡Bra!¡Jajaja Dios mírate ¡estas hermosa!— respondió enfusiba al abrazo de su mejor amiga, para después, ver a sus padres quienes estaban boquiabiertos al percatarse que su pequeño retoño había regresado a la ciudad.

Tras una larga platica con sus padres y amigos Marron mostraba ya evidentes signos de cansancio, por lo cual Bulma le ofreció una habitación para que tanto Num.18 y Krillin no tuviesen que abandonar la fiesta tan temprano.!Se la estaban pasando tan bien! Bra fue la encargada en guiarla mientras chismorreaban cosas más personales — deberías quedarte más tiempo en la capital Marron, quisiera contarte tantas cosas! — añadió su amiga mientras le abría la puerta del cuarto.

— Quizás lo haga. después de todo tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo — logró articular la rubia en un bostezo. — Bueno, sigue divirtiéndote Bra. Yo estoy muer-ta. — dijo mientras veía la cama como la cosa más hermosa que el hombre pudo haber creado.

—jaja vale, hasta mañana —

*/**/***/**/*

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se habría lentamente, no podía creerlo, Bra ya empezaba con sus andanzas, odiaba esa maña suya de brincar encima de ella para despertarla. Deliberadamente, roto lentamente su cuerpo quedando boca arriba, y en cuanto sintió el pequeño bulto encima de ella, lo aprisiono con la ayuda de la sabana— ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿!que ya me había olvidado esa mañita tulla!? Ja ja!— Grito Marron antes de empezar con su ataque de cosquillas, y escuchar una risa rara por parte de su presa.

— Espera, jajaja... Espe… jajaj, YA BASTA!— Grito una voz varonil que asusto a Marron, cayendo al piso de espaldas y ahora convirtiéndose ella en la presa.

— ¡Trunks!— dijo sorprendida cuando este la hubo aprisionado.— ¿que haces aquí?

— Pues quería hablar civilizadamente, pero veo que esta es la única forma de hablar con tigo— dijo entre risas.

— ¡ho!, quítate de encima!— forcejeo Marron. Ruborizada.

— jajaja ¡por kami! ¡Estas toda roja! jajaja — Se burlaba Trunks Mientras sentía como la rubia se retorcía como gusano bajo el. — ¿ya te diste cuenta que de esta forma puedo robarte un beso?— agrego seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

* * *

Ok. Esta es la nueva versión de "Mi amiga, mi hermana, mi amada secretaria" Si no leyeron la anterior. considérense suertudos. Espero poder subir capítulos cada semana. Y espero que esta nueva versión les agrade.

Saludos a todos! Muchos besos y ANIMO! :)

los quieeero

(cualquier queja o sugerencia, porfa a mintwicion XD aparte que obviamente a los review XP )


	2. Chapter 2

MI AMIGA , MI HERMANA, MI AMADA SECRETARIA

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

_CAPITULO 2_

* * *

—¡Ya basta!— Grito Marron rodeándolo con sus piernas y así poderse colocar encima de su antiguo opresor.— A mi no me confundas con una de tus… mujeres. — Le dijo con cierto aire amenazador.

—jajaja, ¡no podria!, hubieras visto tu cara —

—¿Que? — grito Marron furiosa abalanzándose sobre el.

—Me refiero, a que eres como "_mi pequeña hermanita_" jajaja — intentó decirle mientras intentaba dar alcance a las mejillas de la rubia.

—¡Hug! ¡Eres imposible!, ¿a que viniste?— pregunto Marron resignada tratando de evitar que su amigo llegará a su objetivo.

— Bien, hoy a las 8 :00 pm — Dijo mientras procuraba ganar la "batalla" — es el evento de Capsule Corp, y , como pudiste percatarte ayer despedí a mi asistente personal. ¡ja! – Se jacto airoso al pellizcar una mejilla de la rubia — Así que necesito un reemplazo solo por hoy ¿crees poder echarme la mano? ¡PORFAVOOOR! – explico rápidamente

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu asistente personal?, pero, ¡si siquiera tengo experiencia! – explico Marron anonadada olvidando por completo que Trunks estiraba como quería su mejilla.

— En realidad lo único que harías seria acompañarme,— explico.— Y tomar algunas notas, no es gran trabajo.—

— y por que no invitas a una de tus amiguitas?— volvió a preguntar Marron indiferente dirigiendo un manotazo a la mano de Trunks.

—¿que parte de" tomar notas" no entendiste? Además esto es —

—En ese caso exijo una buena paga— Sentencio Marron propiciándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho al primogénito Brief para hacer palanca y poder levantarse nuevamente en dirección a su cama — No creas que toda la vida voy a estarte haciendo favores Brief. ¡Además ya me debes uno! _—_Sentencio cuando hubo estada de nuevo metida entre las sabanas.

— Si quieres puedo pagarte el favor de ayer ahorita.— Volvió a acecharla Trunks seductoramente mientras se colocaba encima de ella nuevamente.

— ¡Quítate de encima!,— le gritó la chica nerviosamente propiciándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero el sayayin siquiera se inmuto.

—jajajaj, no puedo creer que sigas cayendo. — Declaró Trunks entre risas— ya sabes que tu no...

— ¿ Que yo no que?— pregunto Marron ya sacada de sus casillas

— Vamos Marron, tu no eres el tipo de Mujer con el que yo saldría, ya sabes.. jaja, ni que estuviera desesperado.— se defendió Trunks

—oh— atino a decir la chica mientras ladeaba su mirada. En verdad le había dolido su respuesta — de modo que lo que me estas dando a entender es que ¿el único motivo por el que tu saldrías con migo seria por que quizás fuese la última mujer en el universo?

—¡No!— Grito Trunks quien se había percatado muy tarde de su comentario — Ni así yo…

—¡Como te atreves! —

—Quiero decir, sí...no. bueno, tu entiendes.. Diablos, ya no sé lo que quiero decir— explico tratando de resolver la situación. Pues pese a que Marron era una mujer, Primero era su amiga, y mas, ¡era como una hermana!

—¡Valla! Al menos reconoces que no sabes de que diablos hablas— concluyó Marron con los ojos cristalizados

—¿Qué te pasa? ya no eres la misma, antes bromeábamos así ¿recuerdas? — Pregunto Trunks dándose por vencido.

Pasa— le dijo apretando los dientes, mientras lograba sacarlo de la cama empujandolo hacia la salida— que ya estoy harta de tus bromas, no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu Bufón.— Le Grito Marron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Marron, Mar..— Trato de llamarla sin éxito. Con un demonio. Se recriminó el primogénito Brief. Esta vez había metido la pata. ¿no?

Marron se recostó nuevamente en la cama, sollozaba en silencio. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna esperanza con él. Todo lo que tanto añoraba era solo una triste fantasía, un juego, una burla para él. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndose ilusiones? Acazó en realidad lo que sentía por Brief no era amor. ¿Quizás era una obsesión enferma? Trato de despejar sus pensamientos tomando una larga ducha con agua caliente. Debía replantearse bien que era lo que sentía por Trunks Brief antes de que algo extraño ocurriese.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Al parecer la fiesta había terminado a altas horas de la madrugada pues miembro s dela familia Brief e incluso sus padres seguían dormidos y eso que pasaban de las 10:00 am. El sábado pintaba muy bien. Cansada de esperar opto por mejor salir a dar un paseo por la capital. Igual podría desayunar fuera. ¡Tenia tanta hambre! Y prácticamente podría matar por un deliciosos y fresco licuado de yogurth con mango.

Camino tranquilamente por la cera. Arremango un poco su suéter amarillo y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón prelavado. Al parecer la capital no había cambiado mucho. Opto por comprar un café de marca mientras recorría las calles en ese sábado fresco cuando repentinamente tubo una revelación. Ahí estaba ella parada a mitad de la calle. En medio de cientos de tiendas comerciales y… ¿Qué acaso Trunks no le pidió el favor de acompañarlo en la noche? —Mierda— Musito por lo bajo. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta hasta ahora? Era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer personas y poder introducirse a lo que dentro de poco sería su mundo. Su trabajo. Palpo la tarjeta de crédito en sus pantalones. Gracias a Kami cargaba con ella. ¿Qué debería hacer primero? ¿Comprar un atuendo? ¿ir al salón de belleza? Miró a su alrededor y lo primero que diviso fue una boutique. — la ropa primero — se dijo acabándose de un sorbo su café y así dirigirse con una increíble seguridad hacia el lugar.

Había entrado a algunas 6 tiendas. Y en su trayecto había comprado: calzado, cinturones, pantalones, playeras y blusas. Estaba por entrara ala séptima cuando repentinamente sonó su celular. — ¿hola? — contestó

¿Se puede saber donde estas jovencita? —

Escuchó un reclamo claramente identificable.

¡Lo siento mamá! ¡En verdad! Salí a hacer unas compras temprano y no quise despertarlos. —

Tu padre y yo salimos en dos horas a la casa—

¿Ya? Pero… Aún tengo que terminar unas cosas. Verás . Trunks me pidió en la mañana que lo acompañara a una reunión por cuestiones de trabajo. Le dije que lo ayudaría. Más que nada por que creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco del mundo laboral. Sabes que no tengo experiencia. Y esto me ayudará mucho para buscar trabajo — Explicó

Esta bien Marron — Acepto Num 18 muy a regañadientes — Entonces tu padre y yo nos adelantaremos. Te esperamos en la casa en la noche. ¿Entendiste?

Si mamá. Cualquier cosa te prometo que les marco. ¡Hasta la noche! — Se despidió la chica con un deje de nerviosismo para después colgar.

Estaba completamente fatigada así que opto por tomar un descanso en una banca ubicada en el parque mientras contemplaba las nubes, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde. No tenía mucho tiempo. Aun le quedaba lo mas difícil. Un nuevo corte de cabello. Eso… ¿No sería demasiado descabellado? ¡un nuevo corte? "Erescomo mi hermanita" resonó en su mente la voz de el pelilia lo cual hizo que se levantara tal cual resorte. En lo absoluto. La reunión de esa noche era la perfecta ocación para demostrarle al primogénito Brief que ya no era la Marron infantil, juguetona e inocente. Ahora era una Mujer decidida, sería y responsable. Así que sin más preámbulo se dirigió a la estética para después de hacer migas con el estilista mientras este le aplicaba luces y cortaba algunas capas de cabello levantarse de esa pequeña silla giratoria sintiéndose como una nueva persona.

Regresar a la mansión fue rápido. Increíblemente esta parecía abandonada. Seguro Bulma estaría arreglándose y ¡no se diga de Bra! Incrédula y con calma se dirigió a la habitación que anteriormente le había indicado Bra. Con ansiedad vertió sus compras sobre la cama pero se percató que no había tiempo para acomodarlas. Con premura entro a la ducha para lavar su cuerpo. Lo humecto con olores suaves para después cubrir su desnudez con una suave lencería negra. Era un conjunto negro el cual contrastaba con su pálida piel y lucia Magnifico en su esbelta figura. Tomo el vestido "atrapa hombres" Al menos así lo bautizo Michelle quien se lo había regalado. Era un vestido Rojo carmín con un amplio escote y demasiado ceñido para su gusto. La rubia se sintió incomoda. Pero por primera vez haría caso omiso a sus pensamientos intentando recordar la cantidad de halagos que Michelle le había proporcionado al medirse el vestido en la capital del sur. Con lentitud se dirigió al espejo para inmediatamente después sentirse intimidada ante su reflejo. — Por Kami ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Se dijo mientras se colocaba unas zapatillas negras con un enorme tacón de aguja y proceder después a maquillarse. Varias capas de color negro pasaron sobre sus parpados para crear un marcado ahumado en sus ojos. Sus mejillas solo vestían una delicada insinuación de rubor y sus labios desnudos solo fueron cubiertos por un bálsamo para la resequedad.

Finalmente miro su reflejo ante el espejo. Estaba completamente anonadada. Jamás pensó que llegaría a tanto. Ni ella misma se reconocía ante el espejo. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía… sensual. Sus pensamientos fueron abrupta mente interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

Marron, soy yo, Trunks. — Escuchó — disculparme, fui un tonto lo siento en verdad. Y respecto al evento si no quieres ir lo comprenderé. —

Marron podía sentir como su voz penetraba en el fondo de su corazón, podría disculparlo tantas veces él se lo pidiera. Pero, el mundo no funcionaba así. – Bajo en 10 minutos— contestó

s.. si— acepto Trunks – puedes ponerte lo que quieras. Te veras bien— Le dijo antes de bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto Marron estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, esas últimas palabras en verdad la hicieron derretirse, pero no podía, no quería caer de nuevo en ese juego de burla y decepciones. Ya no. Lo había jurado. Hoy Marron Jinzo. Tendría una nueva vida.

Decidida tomo un pequeño bolso negro y quito el seguro de la perilla. Hoy a las 8:00 PM La infantil y "tonta" rubia moriría y renacería la Nueva Marron.

* * *

Bien. Como se percatarán los capis son mas cortos de lo que acostumbro. Y como sabrán quienes anteriormente leyeron mi fic notarán muchos cambios. Estoy tratando de respetar la historia. pero estoy quitando o minimizando en su caso esas escenas de "chica sufrida" y "las tipicas escenas de anime" En serio espero que les agrade esta nueva versión más contemporánea.

Besos a todos! y feliz puente! :D


	3. Chapter 3

MI AMIGA , MI HERMANA, MI AMADA SECRETARIA

**¿MARRON?**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente, tomo una bocanada de aire, como si estuviese a punto de sumergirse en el amplio mar. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, con mas miedo a tropezarse, que por elegancia. Trunks se encontraba conversando por el celular con alguien que seguramente estaba en la reunión cuando repentinamente se quedo sin habla. —bo... bi… hablamos luego — dijo para colgar inmediatamente.

— ¡ho! por Kami ¿Marron?— Exclamo en un suspiro Bra al ver a su amiga completamente cambiada.

Trunks por oro lado aún no lograba registrar la escena. Ahí se encontraba. Marron. Con un ceñido vestido rojo, capaz de intimidar a cualquier hombre, incluyéndolo a el.

— ¿Estoy mal vestida?— preguntó Marron asustada ante la expresión de Bulma.

— ¡Por Kami! ¡cielo! Claro que no, estas despampanante!, estoy segura que alguno de los jóvenes ejecutivos en el congreso te invitaran a salir hoy, jaja si no es que todos— halagó Bulma completamente fascinada de la transformación de la chica.

— Ho bien ¿nos vamos?— se animo Marron a preguntarle a Trunks, quien hasta ahora seguía sin poder articular palabra. A lo cual solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

Trunks no lo podía Creer ¿esa era Marron?, Marron ¿la pequeña Marron? Pero si hace tan solo unas horas la había visto, toda fodonga, con un enorme pans gris y cabellos revueltos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese transformado en semejante belleza? Siguió conduciendo hacia Capsule Corp donde era el evento.

— Trunks, creo que te acabas de pasar cariño— señalo Bulma haciendo reaccionar a su hijo.

—Mierda— se recrimino Trunks mentalmente.

Bra y Marron sin embargo estaban muertas de la risa. Ante la estupidez del primogenito Brief.

Ya una vez en el estacionamiento Bulma salió disparada hacia la mesa de conferencia, tenia que dar el discurso de apertura como jefa del emporio Capsula. Bra por su parte se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Mandy, una de sus compañeras universitarias con la cual pasaría la noche en habla y habla.

Marron sin embargo no sabia que hacer, se había quedado a lado de Trunks, pues después de Todo era su acompañante. Miro por la comisura de sus ojos al sayayin quien se encontraba sacando unos documentos de la cajuela del carro.— ¿Marron, se puede saber que haces vestida así? Reprimio el joven, sin cerrar la cajuela.

—¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué no te agrada?— preguntó inocentemente la rubia. — No tenía nada que ponerme así que no tuve más remedio que sacar este vestido. Que por cierto es de un respetable Diseñador. Así que no me recrimines que no procuré esta noche la imagen de tu empresa Brief.

—¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres que hay en estas convenciones!? —

—Jajaja, Espero que los suficientes como para que uno se anime a invitarme a tomar un trago o salir. — Bromeo la chica haciéndose la desentendida. Abecés era bueno ser catalogada como "la rubia tonta.

—Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por trabajo — Expectó Trunks claramente molesto

—¡Por Kami Brief! ¿por quien me tomas? ¿por una de tus brillantes secretarias? — Le contesto Marron y antes que este pudiera contestarle el teléfono celular de la rubia sonó con una suave melodía de piano la cual reconocía perfectamente. Sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo, Marron vertió sus cosas en el auto para sacar su móvil y contestarlo inmediatamente—¡hey! ¡Como estas Michelle! ¡Me moría por hablarte!

Trunks estaba Furioso ¿Quién era ese tal Michelle? Cerro de portazo la cajuela dándole a entender a Marron que ya era hora de irse. Pero Marron lo ignoro por completo pues se encontraba sumida en la conversación y distraída volviendo a meter sus cosas a su bolso. Cosa que enfureció mas al Sayayin, Jamás, Jamás lo habían ignorado. Tomo a Marron fuertemente del antebrazo mientras con el otro le quitaba el teléfono para después colgar la llamada.

— ¿que diablos te pasa?— le pregunto Marron furiosa ante la acción que su amigo acababa de hacer.— ¡tenia una llamada muy importante!— le recriminó.

"¿Importante? El tal Michaelle era ¿importante?" – no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo que hacer algunas presentaciones y recuerda que tu vienes con migo.

— En calidad de Asistente personal, si lo tengo bien claro— añadió Marron mordazmente antes de que Trunks quisiera hacerle algún comentario respecto a las relaciones publicas que llevaría a cabo esa noche.

Trunks alo más fuertemente a Marron, pues sabia perfectamente que tenia toda la razón, después de todo esa mañana se lo había dejado bien en claro. "_Vamos Marron, tu no eres el tipo de Mujer con el que yo saldría, ya sabes.. jaja, ni que estuviera desesperado"_

— Me estas lastimado Trunks— se quejo Marron zafándose bruscamente de él, logrando liberar su brazo para darle algo de masaje pues tenia perfectamente dibujados los dedos de Trunks con algunos coágulos de sangre los cuales se disiparon después de unos segundos.

—Perdona— se disculpo de mala gana para volverla a tomarla , ahora por la mano y llevarla ante sus primeros invitados. La familia Zoky, proveniente de la región Oriente. Tras un breve saludo, el Sr Zoky, empezó a hablar dificultosamente, pues no conocía al 100 el idioma de la región, cosa a lo cual Marron se compadeció, no por nada se había quedado un año estudiando idiomas. Después de una breve charla, Marron se dispuso a traducirle a Trunks aquella conversación, sin embargo Trunks no presto atención. ¿Cuántas monerías mas tendría esa chica que tenia en frente?. Caminaron un poco para toparse con la familia dela Cout proveniente de la Capital del sur. La cual estaba contemplando la nueva invención de Capsule Corp. Era una bellísima casa de campaña, equipada con todo lo necesario. Incluso para un apocalipsis zombie, pero a diferencia de las demás, esta parecía una casa rustica, hecha de madera y piedra, dando la sensación de estar en verdad en contacto con la naturaleza. Esta explicación Marron se las proporciono en Frances una vez que hubo leído el folleto. Y así con forme pasaban de familia en Familia Trunks descubría un poco mas de Marron. Estaba estupefacto.

—Pues cuantos idiomas hablas? Pregunto Trunks sorprendido una vez que estuvieron solo.

— 3, aparte del español, je, se hablar: Ingles, Japones, Frances y.. algo de Alemán pero no alcance a terminar el curso.

— Wow,— dijo Trunks sorprendido aun mas. Bella e inteligente, esa era la chica que deseaba cualquier hombre.

— Tengo un poco de sed. Ire a la mesa ¿quieres algo?— pregunto Marron a su acompañante dejando los rencores a un lado.

— No, espera, yo iré por alguna bebida.— Respondió amablemente mientras se alejaba.

Marron estaba asombrada respecto a la repentina amabilidad de Trunks, si hubiese sido la Marron de siempre, ni siquiera le hubiese abierto la puerta, ni tomado la mano, mucho menos se hubiese ofrecido a traerle alguna bebida. "este vestido en verdad hace milagros" pensó sonriendo para si misma. Fue cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la sorprendía con un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios cosa que Trunks logró ver a lo lejos a lo cual no respondió muy bien, estaba a punto de tirar las copas e ir en defensa de Marron cuando esta rodeo al chico que la había besado con un fuerte abrazo y lo saludaba fervientemente con una de sus sonrisas. ¿Seria su novio?

Marron estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, no podía creer que el estuviese ahí.

—Yo sabia que ese vestido tenía a una dueña conocida— aseguro el chico.

—Jaja claro tonto, tu me lo confeccionaste ¿ que haces aquí Michelle? Me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa.

—Pues nada, tenia ganas de verte jaja, no han pasado dos dias y ya te extraño.

— Haay, yo también— le dijo Marron mientras lo volvía a abrazar. Pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al escuchar un fuerte carraspeo tras de ella.

—Marron, tu bebida— extendió Trunks.

— Ha gracias. – se limito a decir la rubia.— Mira Trunks, quiero presentarte a Michelle, Michelle el es Trunks.

— Mucho gusto, se limito a decirle Trunks sin darle la mano. Cosa de la cual Michelle ni siquiera se percato, pues ambas manos se encontraban aun en la cintura de la rubia.

— Olle niña, te marque hace rato ¿porque me cuelgas por cierto?— Recrimino Michelle mientras empezaba a moverse con el ritmo de la música de fondo.

— Lo siento, tuve que colgar de improvisto. Aun no me has contestado. ¿Que haces aquí?

— Hay Marron!, recuerda que mi Madre es dueña de las industrias de Moda, necesita saber que tanto material hay de innovación respecto a las maquinas de costura. En cuanto me dijo que vendría a la capital del Oeste me le pegue como zarigüeya para verte, pero jamás pensé encontrarte el primer día. – explico el moreno.

—Ha mira que bien— interrumpió Trunks, tratando de volver a hacerse visible en la conversación.

— ¿Te importa si la saco a bailar?, esta música es estupenda— se animo a preguntar Michelle, sin siquiera esperarse a obtener respuesta pues inmediatamente le había quitado la copa a Marron y se la había regresado nuevamente a Trunks, quien estaba mas que estupefacto.

La joven Pareja se encontraba a mitad de una pequeña pista de baile, donde hicieron gala de su conocimiento del baile respecto a la salsa y Twiss . Cosa que no paso desapercibida ante los invitados, Bra estaba fascinada, jamás pensó que la salsa pudiese ser tan contagiosa. Y tampoco pensó que Marron fuese tan buena bailarina.

Pero en realidad lo que pasaba en la pista de baile era una muy buena conversación.

—No inventes!— Trunks es guapo en fotografías, pero en persona es de otro mundo tanta belleza!— dijo Michelle mientras le daba unas cuantas vueltas a Marron.

—Jajaja te lo dije.— contesto Marron entre risas— Pero lo siento.

—Hay, no me digas. ¿No es..? —Pregunto lastimeramente

—Nop. No pertenece al club del arcoíris.—

—Lastima, seria un espécimen estupendo – dijo Michelle algo decepcionado

—Deja te digo que el aún no sabe que tu eres gay, asi que por favor disimula, que no se como lo tome, el pobre tiene un padre Machista a mas no poder.—

—Mmm es lo malo de los tipos bueno. Por cierto, te vez fenomenal. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para cambiar de loock, si yo tanto que te insistía.—

—Jaja, gracias, pero me vine a dar cuenta muy tarde de tus palabras, además Trunks me ayudo a tomar esta decisión.—

—Mm no me digas ¿ya se te declaro?— pregunto Michelle ansioso, pero la Mirada Cabizbaja de Marron le basto para conocer la respuesta

—No, aun soy muy poca cosa para el, me lo acaba de decir esta mañana. Me toma como si fuese su hermana, además que me dijo abiertamente que jamás estaría interesado en una chica como yo. —

—Que idiota, el se lo pierde.—

—Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema,— Sugirió Marron, mientras bailaba pegado junto a Michelle— conocí a un chico guapisisisisimo, se llama Marcus.

—¿Enserio? Y ¿ que tal?—

—Es estilista, fue quien hizo esta maravilla — Dijo la rubia mientras meneo su cabellera la cual desprendía un color dorado con luces dos tonos mas claras. —

—Sin duda una joya— sonrió Michaelle — habrá que secuestrarlo y llevarlo a la Capital del sur para explotar ese gran talento.

—jajajaja. Tu y tus ocurrencias. Ok. Te pasaré su dirección en un correo más tarde —

La Musica acabo, junto con la charla, varios aplausos se escucharon dirigidos a la Pareja que había en la pista. Los cuales agradecieron con una pequeña reverencia entre risas.

—Vámonos de aquí antes que pongan otro estilo de música— sugirió Marron

—Ya lo se, yo también estoy consiente de ello, que para lo demás somos un desastre. Jaja —

Ambos chicos se retiraron de la pequeña pista con la frente en alto, orgullosos de su presentación. Por así decirlo, sin embargo Trunks estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

No podia creer que Marron lo estuviese ignorando completamente. Ella, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana ¡lo estaba sustituyendo por un fideo con patas!.

— Michelle, escucha tengo trabajo por hacer, no vengo en calidad de invitada, — explico Marron ante la mirada acusatoria de Trunks, quien no se había percatado de ella.

—oh, bien, bueno, entonces nos veremos mas al rato que allá menos gente. ¿te parece?— respondió Michelle compresivo.

— Me parece una magnifica idea, nos vemos— Se despidió Marron como acostumbraba hacerlo con Michelle, con un rápido e inofensivo beso en los labios.

— Bien, si ya acabaste de ligar, te paréese si seguimos con el trabajo?— pregunto Trunks de mala gana.

— Si, no hay problema.— contesto Marron sin prestarle mucha atención a su sarcasmo.

Pasaron las horas y Marron seguía visitando Familia por familia, tomando demasiadas notas mentales, las cuales después de un rato, prefería ir al baño para anotarlas en su pequeña libreta, la mente a veces no es tan confiable como uno cree… fue en la soledad del baño cuando se percato. Su estomago prácticamente estaba gritando por algún alimento!, haciendo cuentas no había comido en todo el día por andar de compras! Salió del baño con el propósito de dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos, pero ya se habían acabado, lo único que quedaba eran unas cuantas copas de vino, las cuales trato de menospreciar, pero sentía que si no tenia algo en el estomago pronto, estaría comiendo las migajas de los platos que habían sobre la mesa. Tomo una copa de vino y fue inmediatamente donde se encontraba Trunks para atender a otra familia. "espero sea la ultima, estoy totalmente agotada"— pensó mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la Mañana. El lugar se encontraba Prácticamente vació, de no ser por Bulma, Bra, La familia Bell, la familia Smith,Michelle, ella y Trunks.

Marron por fin pudo separarse un momento de Trunks para ir con Michelle, quien se encontraba sobre el escenario donde hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba la banda ofreciendo su música en vivo. Lo vio sentado, tocando débilmente algunas teclas del piano – que haces?, ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto.— pregunto sentándose a su lado.

—Te estaba esperando. Valla que tienes trabajo mujer. – respondió Michelle formando una armonía con su mano.

—Si, mi jefe temporal se ha vuelto un pequeño problema, pero mañana termino, solo fue empleo por un día. — Explico.

—Hum. Ya veo ha decir verdad no creo que sea muy sano que estés a su lado. ¿Segura que no quieres regresar a la capital? Sabes que mi familia te ama. Podrías vivir en mi casa e incluso trabajar en la empresa de la familia si así lo deseas. —

—Yo también lo he pensado ¡sabes? Ahora ya no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por el. ¿Qué tal si solo es un capricho mio? —

—¡Auch! Eso debe ser un golpe bajo. Una obsesión que ha durado desde tu pubertad? No lo creo —

—En realidad eso sería lo mejor que pudiese pasar — Espetó la rubia mientras ahogaba sus tristezas en la copa de vino y después recargarse en el hombro de su amigo ya cansada mientras pasaban en su cabezas tantos recuerdos — Creo que necesito aire fresco — Le dijo a Michelle antes que las lagrimas le ganasen. No quería que su amigo la viera en ese estado. Ya no más. Michelle era la única persona que la había aguantado todo este tiempo hablar de Trunks que casi se sentía ella misma como una carga. Asi que con un inocente beso se despidió de el — Te veo al rato — dijo antes de bajar del escenario.

Estaba tan triste. Quería llorar, quería gritarle y arremeter contra el mundo ¿Por que la vida era tan cruel con ella? Pensó mientras tomaba otra copá olvidada en una mesa y salía con ella a respirara aire fresco a las áreas verdes del corporativo. ¿Deveria de luchar por su amor imposible? o ¿Devia mantener en secreto ese gran amor? ¿Era amor? Alomejor estaba sufriendo por.. por ¡nada! Alomejor ella veía a Trunks igual como un hermano. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué sabía ella de tener hermanos? Ay kami, tenia tanto miedo al rechazo. Lo mejor… quizás. Lo mejor era seguir callada. No soportaría un distanciamiento mas grande con Trunks como el de la ultima vez como hace 5 años. ¿Que tenia que hacer ahora? Se cuestionó mientras se sentaba en una banca de concreto frente a una de las fuentes del jardín.

¿Acazo quieres ponerte ebria?— le recrimino Michelle quien había tanteado el humor de su amiga y opto por seguirla. — ¿Estabas tomando vino tinto?

Supongo. No se. — se limito a contestar la rubia.

Esperemos que no se te suba por tonártela de trancazo— La regaño mientras tomaba asiento con ella en la banca fría de concreto.

Demasiado tarde — susurro divertida sintiéndose ligeramente mareada

Valla que andas mal —

Lo sé. Además. No tenía planeado esto. —

¿Tu crees que yo si? —

No, me refiero a esto,— Dijo señalándose haciendo referencia a su estado alcohólico— ¡Me refiero a que esto! A que Trunks siquiera me dirige la palabra, se encuentra molesto con migo por quien sabe que. Solo me dice, trabajo, nota, acuérdate de llamar a tal familia para enviar tantos pedido. Bla bla bla. , ni siquiera tuvo la decencia en decir que me veía bien con este vestido, ni un solo halago he recibido de el en toda la noche. A menos que un ligero "Wow" por mis habilidades ideomaticas cuenten.

No desesperes Marron, no fuerces algo, por que no saldrá como tu quieras.— sugirió Michelle mientras le daba una pequeña menta para quitarle el olor a alcohol.

Gracias Michelle, lo tomare en cuenta.— Se limito a decir Marron — No lo tomes a mal, pero, quisiera estar sola por unos momentos.— Se animo a decir

No te preocupes, de cualquier forma ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme. Cuídate mucho, si aun estoy en la ciudad te llamare, ¿OK? —

Vale. Te quiero — Dijo Marron despidiéndose así de él tras un fuerte abrazo.

Marron espero a que Michelle entrará al salón de convenciones para después colocarse un pequeño pañuelo sobre sus ojos. No quería que ni el mismo cielo viese sus lagrimas. Se quedo así un rato, el viento frió soplo con mas fuerza, pero ella ni se inmutaba. Y así rápidamente el alcohol hizo sus efectos sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto en el salón de convenciones.

Michelle se despidió de la Familia Brief, no sin antes darle la ubicación exacta de Marron a Trunks, por si surgía algún imprevisto. Una vez que Michelle se hubo retirado, Trunks salio En búsqueda de la rubia y ahí estaba como "el fideo con patas" le había dicho, se encontraba recostada en una Banca. Trunks la miro con ternura, acaricio su cabello sedoso, para después tratar de despertarla con ligeros susurros. Pero no tuvieron efecto. La movió un poco, pero esta solo se quejo entre sueños. Mirándola bien parecía tan apacible. Seguro estaría cansadísima. Sería un crimen despertarla. Pensó el primogénito Brief optando por quitarse su saco y colocarlo como abrigo a su amiga para después tomarla entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar contemplarla por unos segundos más. En ese instante le parecía que tenía entre sus brazos a la persona mas frágil y delicada. Su peso era insignificante a comparación al de el y la luz de la luna hacia maravillas con su piel. Se sentó el mismo en la banca inconsciente de su acto, quería observarla un poco más.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como la rubia se había acurrucado en su pecho al sentir el calor que este emanaba. El saco se deslizo un poco resbalando por el hombro de la chica dejando ver la curvatura perfecta de su senos. Solo un poco. La lencería era un detalle magnifico sobre ellos. Trunks al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza reprimiéndose a si mismo. Volvió a colocarse de pie como resorte y con paso rápido se dirigió al estacionamiento donde seguramente ya lo esperaba su madre mientras trataba de convencerse a si mismo que el alcohol era el responsable de sus actuales pensamientos.

Domingo 9 de la Mañana.

Marron se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza— maldita resaca— se dijo para percatarse que se encontraba en su cama. No recordaba haberse regresado a la Mansión Brief ¿tan ebria había estado? Soltó un ligero bufido, definitivamente la Marron de ahora tenia cosas mas interesantes, Tomo un baño , tratando de aminorar la pesadez de su cuerpo, para después vestirse con una nueva prenda. Opto por un saco de manga corta color Naranja y unos shorts gris con una cuadricula oscura. Soltó su pelo, y se coloco unas arracadas. Finalmente se maquillo muy levemente, —lista— se dijo mientras que el espejo le regresaba una sonrisa.

Asomo la cabeza antes de salir de su cuarto. ¿Abría ya alguien despierto? Bajo lentamente las escaleras, para entrar a la cocina, donde hurgo por unos segundos algo de comer, pero noto que alguien la estaba observando giro la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azul verdoso. – ¡Bra!— se sorprendió la rubia.

— Hey Marron!. ¿Buenos días? ¿Como te la pasaste anoche?— pregunto con una sonrisa suspicaz.

— Jaja, de miedo, no recuerdo cuando llegamos a la casa— respondió Marron mientras sacaba un jugo de la nevera.

— Pues yo si recuerdo muy bien a cierta personita que Trunks trajo en brazos toda dormida.— Rio Bra.

—¡¿Qué?!— grito Marron a punto de ahogarse con el jugo—, pe.. per… ¿como?

— Na, no tiene importancia, se te pasaron las copas, fue todo.— finalizo Bra sin darle importancia dirigiéndose a la sala para ver un rato la Televisión. Aunque para Marron era totalmente diferente… sentía como la sangre se le estaba aglomerando en las mejillas el la había visto, BORRACHA, en QUIEN SABE EN QUE CONDICION, y QUIEN SABE QUE HABIAN HABLADO.! EN PELIGRO YA LE HABIA COFESADO SU AMOR! Marron finalizo sus pensamientos dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente con la mano – estúpida, estúpida— se decía entre susurros. Ahora no tendría cara para verlo. Tenia que huir de ahí inmediatamente.

Velozmente subió las escaleras dando grandes zancadas. Llegó a su cuarto y empezó a buscar como loca la cápsula de equipaje— ¿Dónde? ¿donde?— buscaba desesperada revolviendo aun mas la cama, levantando ropa para echársela a los hombros y tirando torpemente algunas cosas que había puesto en un pequeño buró. Se paro en medio de la habitación tomando una bocanada de aire y soltándolo suavemente, tenia que calmarse. Cuando uno esta desesperado encontrar una cosa no es fácil.— ¿se podría saber que haces?— escucho la voz de quien menos quería escuchar en ese momento ni nunca mas en su vida. ¡Como odiaba que apareciera de la nada!— e.. estoy buscando un arete que …— Marron no pudo finalizar la oración, había visto a su amigo de reojo para encontrarlo con solo una Toalla en su cintura. _¡ Ho por dios! _Pensó nerviosa. Mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono escarlata y viraba la cabeza rápidamente para no hacerle frente. Cosa de la cual Trunks se percato. Marron podía haber cambiado su manera de vestir, su cabello, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma. Se acercó peligrosamente mientras la rubia aun revolvía entre sus cosas quedando sepultada entre ropa, parecía un perchero andante.

"_Indefensa", _penso Trunks al verla con las manos ocupadas y solo apreciar su cuello entre tantas cosas que llevaba consigo, ni los mismos pies se le veían. Sonrió para sus adentros, le jugaría una broma que jamás se le olvidaría en toda su vida. – Sabes, ayer te veías muuy bien – le susurro al oído Sensualmente mientras ella le daba la espalda lo cual había provocado que la rubia quisiera quitarse de su alcance caminando hacia el frente,— Además estuviste genial anoche ¿Quién diría que fueses tan…. Conocedora — declaro riendo para sus adentros teniendo en cuanta el doble sentido de esa oración, la cual tuvo efecto en Marron, haciéndola perder el equilibrio pues ante el nerviosismo, había enredado un pie en uno de los vestidos que traía cargando cayendo así sobre la cama boca abajo. – ya déjate de tus bromitas Trunks— le grito mientras lograba salir de la sepultura textil Sacando la cabeza.

— ¿y quien dijo que era una broma?— declaro Trunks mientras le mostraba la toalla que anteriormente cubría parte de su cuerpo. Colocándose sobre ella.

Marron quedo petrificada, estaba toda roja ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿a que se refería con lo de anoche? ¡!¿Qué había hecho?! Trato de ocultarse nuevamente en la montaña de ropa, pero Trunks se lo impidió quitándosela de encima no teniendo mas remedio que toparse con lo que menos esperaba. Las torneadas piernas de la rubia coronadas por una pequeña pero simbolica cadera y unos glúteos formidables los cuales estaba cubiertos por una pequeña y delgada prenda gris. Ahora fué el quien quedo perplejo. Jamás se hubiese imaginado a Marron vestida así. Pensaba que aun tendría su gigantesco Pans Gris.

Marron aprovecho el momento para rotar la mitad superior de su cuerpo y golpear a Trunks con su codo tirándolo de la cama y así quedar libre. — ¡Eres un imbesil!— le grito, para después percatarse que el chico no estaba desnudo, vestía cómodamente unos bóxer azules con el emblema de CC en blanco, cosa que alivio a la chica, pero también le hizo Pasar un mal rato.— ¿otra broma?— pregunto secamente.

Trunks se paro del piso como si nada. En verdad el golpe ni siquiera le había hecho cosquillas, pero ver las piernas de Marron lo habían dejado totalmente fuera de combate. No supo que responderle a la rubia, mas que con una entupida risa nerviosa. – vamos no te enojes. Al menos no te moleste ayer que te encontré dormida.— trato de escudarse en aquel momento. Aunque recordándolo bien, si ella hubiese estado despierta cuando veía fiiajemente sus pechos a través de ese provocador escote, si lo hubiese considerado una molestia.

— ¿dormida?— pregunto confusa.

— si, perdona, estaba bromeando, en realidad no paso nada. Ya sabes que yo…

— Tu no andarías con una chica como yo, si eso ya lo se.— Finalizo Marron aliviada de que no hubiese pasado nada. Había olvidado por completo la bromita que su amigo le estaba jugando ante la declaración que le acababa de hacer. Se sentía tan Tranquila.

En realidad Trunks tenia pensado en " yo no soy de los que se aprovechan de las chicas de esa manera", y la respuesta que le había dado Marron ahora le empezaba a molestar.— Trunks, si me disculpas quiero ordenar este desastre — la escuchó decirle mientraslo jalaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si. — ¿Qué demonios había pasado? —

Eran cerca de las 4 de la Tarde, Bra y Goten acababan de salir rumbo al cine, Mientras que Marron Y Trunks se encontraban en el comedor ordenando las notas que ella había tomado la noche anterior.

—hiciste un excelente trabajo Marron— le felicito Bulma mientras le servía un baso con agua.

— Gracias Bulma. Solo espero que la próxima secretaria de Trunks entienda mis notas.— añadió colocando un bonche de pequeñas notas en un rincón de la mesa.

— Descuida. Mi próxima secretaria tendrá que tener cerebro, además, por eso estamos ordenando esto ¿no?— se animo a decir Trunks, mientras pasaba unos teléfonos a su agenda electrónica.

— y por que no trabajas tu Marron?— pregunto Bulma— Apuesto a que tu y Trunks harían un gran trabajo como el que hicieron anoche.

— Bueno yo.. no se.. es que..— trato de responder.

— Es cierto, Vamos, con tu conocimiento de idiomas, seguro que serás de gran ayuda, además, no vengas que no tienes experiencia, anoche hiciste un gran trabajo!— señalo Trunks.

—Pero.. ¿mis padres?— pregunto Marron. — mis.. ¡hay por dios! Siquiera les he llamado!— recordó en un hilo mientras se paraba como loca de la mesa y corría en busca de su celular el cual seguro tendría 800 llamadas perdidas y 1200 mensajes de texto.

El sermón telefónico duró cerca de 20 minutos para después de apaciguar un poco a su madre optar por regresar con ellos de inmediato a la casa establecida a orillas de la Capital.

Yo hablare con ellos— Dijo Bulma.

Oh no hace falta Bulma. Tengo tanto tiempo de no verlos y estar con ellos que incluso ya extrañaba un regaño por parte de mi madre. Lo mejor será que empaque mis cosas de nuevo y respecto a la oferta de trabajo. No se si ser la Asistente personal del presidente de Capsule Corp sea buena idea. Es demasiada responsabilidad para mi

Por Kami Marron ¿De que hablas? — Inquirio Trunks confuso. Mis antiguas asistentes tenían siquiera la mitad de cerebro para el trabajo y "medio podían" con el.

Jajaja bien, lo se. Pero ¿Crees que estar en un edificio, en un ámbito laboral no afecte nuestra amistad? — señaló la rubia dando a entender su punto.

Tan solo piénsalo cariño — Dijo Bulma para cerrar la platica. — Si quieres ve a empacar en lo que Trunks y yo ordenamos esto ¿vale?

Esta bien — Respondió la rubia apenada saliendo de la cosina para perderse despúes al subir las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la Cosina.

No lo había pensado, pero Marron tiene razón — Señaló Bulma — Llevar una relación laboral con uno de tus amigos sin duda complicaría en cualquier momento. Tarde o temprano la amistad.

Eso no pasará madre. Marron y yo nos llevamos de maravilla. Además como prueba de que es posible trabajar como amigos tienes a Goten. ¿Quién se imaginaría que es el abogado de CC?

No compares hijo. A Goten no lo vez todos los días. —

Tú no te estreses madre. Me encargaré que todo marche sobre ruedas. Y te aseguro además que Marron trabajará en CC a finales de este mes. Te lo garantizo. — Dijo para después seguir introduciendo los nuevos números telefónicos en su agenda electrónica.

Ni lo pienses — dijo Marron cuando salió al jardín para que Trunks la llevara a su casa y no observar ningún vehículo a la cercanía.

¡Sabes que es más rápido! —

Marron siquiera se limito a dirigirle la palabra. Se hacerco al árbol más próximo que tenia y con ayuda de los cordones de su maleta se ató a él.

Debes estar Bromeando — Dijo el pelilila incrédulo.

¡De aquí no me muevo hasta ver un vehiculo en esa cochera! — Gritó la chica aferrándose más al árbol.

¡¿Quieres probar?! — Dijo Trunks mientras se arremangaba su sudadera azul y de un salto se aproximó al árbol para después tomarlo con fuerza y alzarlo fuertemente.

Los Gritos de la chica no se hicieron esperar.

¡¿Estas loco?!hahahaha ¡Ni se te ocurra Brief! Yo de aquí no me muevo! Haaa! ¡Estas enfermo hahaaaa!

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¡QUE ACAZO UNO NO PUEDE ENTRENAR EN PAZ EN SU PROPIA CASA?! — escucharon ambos chicos una conocida e impotente voz.

¡Papá! Lo siento es solo que..

¡Nada de peros! — lo calló Vegeta mientras analizaba la situación. Trató de disimular un poco la risa debido a la gracia que le hacia ver semejante escena. La chica prácticamente se encontraba ya sentada sobre las raíces del gran árbol cubierta de tierra. Al igual Trunks se encontraba ya cubierto de ojas y raspones en los brazos. — ¡Por Todos los demonios Trunks! ¡ve a dejar a esa chiquilla a su casa!

¡Eso intento! — replicó

¡Sabes que tengo fobia a volar! — chilló esta vez Marrón molesta

¡Solo tardaremos 15 minutos o menos! —

¡A mi me importa un rábano el tiempo que dure! Tu me trajiste aquí en ruedas. Tu me llevas en ruedas! —

¡Tardaremos una hora!—

¡YA BASTA MOCOSOS! ¡TRUNKS! SI NO VAZ A USAR TU AUTOMOVIL LO USARÉ COMO TIRO AL BLANCO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Iue fhi wgb erjnpoewjiuebfhnfhbdfo — murmuró Trunks

¿DIJISTE ALGO? —

¡En lo absoluto señor!– le contesto a su padre mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la rubia. — Espera a que estemos fuera de la capital y yo mismo te mataré Jinzo — Dijo Trunks en un susurró.

El camino fue apacible. En un principio Trunks estaba furico, pero basto un recuerdo y platica por parte de la rubia para que este empezará mejor a relajarse. Después de todo ir en automóvil no había sido una mala idea.

Deberías considerarlo Marron —

¿Qué cosa?

El ser mi asistente—

Lo pensaré – afirmo la rubia tras salir del automóvil. —

Toma— le dijo Trunks aventándole un pequeño sobre

Marron lo logró atrapar de pura casualidad. Su coordinación era pésima. —¿Qué es esto? — preguntó después de ver el interior de este. Sin duda había una cantidad muy buena de dinero en el.

Es tu paga por lo de anoche. Te comento también que este podría ser tu sueldo quincenal si te animas a trabajar con migo. — Anexó a modo de despedida y así retomar el camino de la ladera para regresar a la carretera. Dejando a una pensativa Marron frente a las puertas de su casa.

Sin duda tenia muchas cosas que pensar se dijo la ojiazul antes de entrar a su casa y ser cálidamente bienvenida por parte de su padre. Pero antes. Quería disfrutar nuevamente a su familia. Se dijo metiendo el sobre de dinero en su mochila y aventar esta en la sala.

Los extrañe mucho — Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre mientras su madre esperaba en la cocina con una buena porción de strudent de manzana. Su postre favorito.

* * *

Ok me pase como loca el dia de hoy escribiendo este capi. No hice nada en la oficina. Espero tengan feliz puente! Besos! XD

Ah por cierto! Lamu! Si. Este dibujo yo lo hice. Si gustan visitar mi galería de fanart esta es la dirección!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**UN ESCALON INESPERADO**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cerca de tres semanas. El Otoño ya había echo travesuras en el patio trasero de la familia Jinzo, donde la joven rubia había optado por liberar un poco de estrés juntando enormes pilas de hojas.

—Marron. Hija, deberías de abrigarte — Interrumpió Krillin

—Estoy bien papá ¡Incluso tengo calor! — dijo la joven mientras terminaba de apilar las ultimas hojas. — y mucha hambre…

—En ese caso le diré a tu madre que te prepare algo caliente. —

—Seguro — Contesto la Rubía dando por hecho que su madre ni de broma se metía a la cocina. Aunque pensándolo bien. Últimamente le había entrado por ser la típica "ama de casa" algo bastante extraño en realidad.

Marron se dejo caer en un bulto de hojas. El olor que desprendían era una mezcla de madera y polvo. Froto un poco su nariz antes que este le picara y se dispuso a perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaba frustrada. Tenía cerca de dos semanas recorriendo cada empresa de la Capital del Oeste y no podía conseguir un buen trabajo. En algunas empresas tenia suerte pero solo la querían como una simple secretaría. No es que menospreciará el trabajo pero ¡Ella tenia un titulo! Y ¡dominaba 4 lenguas! Seguro que había algo mejor por ahí. Solo era cuestión de seguir buscando. Y buscar bien.

Por otra parte estaban las interminables llamadas del primogénito Brief. Bueno, en realidad no. En realidad Brief había llamado solo en tres ocasiones. Y lo hacia puntualmente cada Lunes. Pensándolo mejor él ¡ni siquiera llamaba! Simplemente le enviaba una fotografía de una enorme pila de papeles puestos sobre un escritorio con la leyenda de : Tu trabajo se esta acumulando. — si será cretino — masculló la rubia mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones. Mañana era lunes nuevamente. Seguro mañana encontraba algo.

Cuando entro a la casa el olor de la comida rápidamente llegó a ella. Su papá había preparado unas deliciosas papas ahogadas en crema de champiñones. Y su madre había orneado un poco de pan luciéndose por haber aprendido hace unos cuantos días. —Esta delicioso mamá — Alago la rubia mientras chopeaba un poco en la crema.

—Es de pésima educación chopear Marron — reprimió Dieciocho mientras mostraba a su hija como partir el pan en un pequeño trozo para después llevarlo a la boca elegantemente. —

—Si, si, lo que digas — asumió la chica intentado masticar la enorme papa que había agarrado de un solo bocado. —

—¡Marron!—

—¡Madre! —

—¡Mujercitas! — Reprimió Krillin esta vez dando un lijero golpe a la mesa — Compórtense. Marron hazle caso a tu madre y Dieciocho no estamos en un palacio precisamente.

A partir de ese entonces la cena fue bastante tranquila y después de haber quedado a reventar y ofrecerse a limpiar la cocina subío a su habitación donde se recostó plácidamente. Repasó mentalmente su plan estratégico. Había que admitirlo, la presentación contaba un 70% a la hora de contratar. "maldita sociedad que solo le importa el físico" mascullo mientras observaba las tenazas para cabello sobre el peinador. ¡Era una tortura usarlas! ¿Y si mejor se trenzaba el pelo durante la noche? Como fuese. Tenia que hacer algo con su cabello estúpidamente lacio. Con pereza se levanto nuevamente de la cama y saco el atuendo que le parecía el "indicado" preparó con cuidado el maquillaje, bolso, portafolio y zapatos. Todo acorde. Definitivamente mañana tenia que conseguir trabajo. De eso no había duda alguna. Se dijo así misma saliendo de la ducha para posteriormente entrar en su acogedora y tibia cama. — Animo Marron— se dijo así misma antes de intentar dormir.

Levantarse tempranísimo fue un suplicio. Más que nada por el frio. Simplemente pasar de la cama al baño fue algo que se pensó diez minutos. La madrugada era sumamente fría y ella no paraba de titilar. Resignada tomo la secadora para intentar dar comienzo a un "ritual" de belleza que esperaba diese resultado.

Tras lograr dar volumen a su cabello se dedico a maquillarse y por ultimo vestirse. Miro su reloj de mano. Eran las 8:14am Con el automóvil de su padre llegaría en 40 minutos a la capital. Justo a tiempo para la hora laboral de varias empresas. Con premura bajó las escaleras sacó un abrigo con capucha del pequeño armario y tras abrigarse bien y colocarse una bufanda abrió la puerta para toparse con…

—¡Genial! Estas lista. Bueno, vamos —

—Pero que demonios…— Masculló la rubia antes de ser alada hacia una impresionante limosina. — ¡¿Sabes que esto que estas haciendo se llama secuestro?!

—No lo sería si mi Secretaria se presentará a trabajar puntualmente — Añadió mientras le abría la puerta —

—¡Trunks! No trabajó para ti ¿recuerdas? —

—ho vamos Marron, no compliques esto. Tendrás una gran oportunidad. Trabaja para Capsule Corp medio año y el trabajo que quieras después lo conseguirás FACILMENTE— añadió Trunks animándola.

La rubia se lo pensó un podo antes de subir a la limosina. Sabia perfectamente a lo que Brief se refería. En las demás empresas no la contrataban por su nula experiencia. Y Trabajar determinado tiempo en CC sin duda sería la llave que le abriría muchísimas puertas. ¿Era lo que tenia que hacer? ¿Lo que necesitaba? — Esta bien, Discutiremos mi contrato en el camino. — Advirtío la rubia subiendo a la limosina y así encaminarse nuevamente a la ciudad.

/*/*/*/*/

Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. — Dijo Dieciocho quien había observado y escuchado todo desde la ventana.

Marron ya es mayor. Ella sabe lo que hace amor. Además Trunks tiene razón. Si trabaja en CC un tiempo lo demás será pan comido. Solo ten fé en ella.

Tengo Fé en ella. Es en el simio aristócrata en el que no confió. — Adjunto Dieciocho antes de regresar a sus labores cotidianas.

/*/*/*/*/

Secretaria, seria la secretaria de Trunks. Solo esperaba no haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Pensaba la chica mientras arribaban al emporio CC.

Trunks caminaba entre los pasillos, haciendo gala de su porte. —"_lucido_"— pensó Marron mientras veía las caras embobadas de las jóvenes que lo veían pasar. — "_y pensar que así estaba cuando tenia dieciséis años"_ — se dijo algo avergonzada y aliviada de haber "madurado".

Ambos jóvenes entraron al elevador privado hacia el Decpacho principal de CC. Cada uno sumergido en sus sentimientos. Mientras, la música de fondo seguía su tonada hasta llegar al ultimo piso donde las puertas se volvieron abrir mostrando nuevamente aquel amplio y elegante despacho. Trunks se encaminó rápidamente hacia el centro de este para posteriormente mostrarle un escritorio el cual Marron no recordaba haberlo visto aquella ultima vez que estuvo ahí. — Este será tu lugar — le dijo con una amplia sonrisa pues había mandado a hacer ese elegante escritorio justamente para ella. Madera de avellano con acabados cobrizos y una elegante y fina silla de cuero color castaño.

—Pero.., pensé que estaría afuera en el escri…—

— No — la interrumpió — necesito tenerte aquí en la oficina, tu no eres otra "secretaria" Marron, Eres mi asistente personal— le aclaro Trunks mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Cuando repentinamente se abrieron las puertas del despacho de par en par dejando entrar a una imponente rubia, de ojos verdes.— Trunks, me entere que habías regresado de tu viaje y no pude esperar a verte. – Saludo la rubia, mientras que con un salto se trepaba al cuerpo del Presidente. Y lo besaba apasionadamente.

— Prefiero el escritorio de afuera, gracias— Se hizo notar Marron mientras salía apresuradamente, pese a los intentos de Trunks por detenerla.

—¡ups! No la había visto, lo siento!— se disculpo la rubia como una niña pequeña.

Marron estaba conmocionada, no esperaba ver semejante espectáculo a primera hora de trabajo ¿así seria siempre? Esperaba que no, pero rápidamente recordó a aquella otra chica, la tal Kasie. ¿podría su corazón soportar todo lo que vendría? Se quito su gabardina, para después colgarla en el pequeño perchero que se encontraba junto al escritorio donde supuso que se acomodaba la anterior secretaria. Bueno, en realidad era el único. Tomo asiento algo cohibida ignorando lo frio de el confortable sillón. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando las puertas de la oficina principal se abrieron nuevamente dejando salir a la imponente rubia que se encontraba hace unos momentos con su ahora, jefe. – Trunks quiere que entres— le dijo de mala gana la chica mientras se encaminaba a otro de los elevadores. Marron, tomo un bloc de notas, nerviosa por ser el primer día como asistente personal de su amigo. Se armó de valor y toco suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Trunks se encontraba ya sentado en su elegante escritorio rustico acomodándose aún la corbata.

— Marron, ya te dije que…— no alcanzó a terminar su frase al levantar la vista y percatarse de la forma de vestir de su nueva asistente. Una ceñida falda que le llegaba justo bajo las rodillas color lavanda, una blusa blanca de tres cuartos vaporosa y un grueso cinturón él cual hacia mas visible su cintura. — que.. amm.. — masculló

— ¿Decías?— pregunto Marron confusa ante el comportamiento de su jefe.

— Pues que preferiría que te quedases aquí en esta oficina como te dije — logró informarle.

—Gracias, pero estaré mejor afuera. Así no seré una molestia cuando vengan "tus mujeres" ¿algo mas? —

Por extraño que pareciese, el comentario que le había hecho Marron le había molestado. ¿Como que sus mujeres?— no. bueno, si así lo prefieres…

—Lo prefiero — aseguró Marrón.

—Bien. — Contesto secamente y claramente molesto. — En cuanto a los pendientes. Todos se encuentran apilados en aquel escritorio. — anexó.

—Perfecto. Iniciaré a trabajar de inmediato. — Dijo la rubía tomando una pila de ellos para llevárselos a su nuevo escritorio —Con Permiso — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Malo, malo. No llevaba ni 30 minutos en su nuevo trabajo y ya había tenido una "discusión" con su jefe. Pensó la rubia abriendo la primera carpeta y empezar a hacer al parecer una estadística de ventas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Marron estaba casi terminando su labor así que decidió quedarse un poco más para finalizarla por completo. Estaba segura que no aguantaría un dia más con esa estadística la cual le había llevado casi dos semanas. Eso y otras cosas. Pues aparte de la visualización también había tenido que hacer una presentación para los clientes de la capital del Norte, Había tenido que juntar ciertos papeles para que la maquiladora de la región del Noreste pudiera comprar sin ningún problema los equipos que habían salido hace dos meses. Habia tenido que lidiar en tres ocasiones con las mujeres de Trunks impidiéndoles verlo. Por órdenes del primogénito Brief lo cual le llamó la atención. Y un sinfín de más tareas. En realidad estaba agotada. ¿Cómo le habían hecho las secretarias de Trunks para aguantar este ritmo con la poca materia gris que aparentaban tener? Sin duda sería un misterio. Cansada cerro de golpe un cuadernillo, apago su ordenador, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a retirarse de CC por el elevador público. Gracias a Kami Era viernes. Moría por llegar a casa y tumbarse en su mullida y reconfortante cama. No sin antes comer como desquiciada aunque fuese un cereal.

—Hola buenas noches —

Escuchó una voz apenas el elevador se hubo abierto. Haciendo que la rubia despertará del susto.

—Perdona no era mi intención asustarte — Se apresuró a decir el joven al percatarse del pequeño salto que había dado la pequeña rubia. — Buscaba a Trunks Brief. ¿se encontrará? — indagó.

Marron meneo la cabeza de forma negativa — No, lo siento. Él ha salido de viaje este fin de semana — informó mientras analizaba a ese joven. Era un chico guapo, cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado y corto. Tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos y un porte sumamente elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual. ¿Por qué se le hacia tan familiar?

—Eres su asistente personal. ¿Cierto? —

—Marron volvió a responder con la cabeza tras un corto "si"

—Si, te recuerdo. Fuiste la chica que acompañó a Trunks en aquella reunión. ¿Cuanto tiene de eso? Como dos meses ¿No? —

—Un mes y medio — Corrigió la chica.

—Cierto. Disculpa mi descortesía. No me he presentado. Soy Scott Miler — dijo mientras le tendía la mano y le mostraba una pulcra y juguetona sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Sr. Miler — le contesto la rubia.

—Llámame Scott —

—Bien, Scott — Corrigió con algo de pena y duda la ojiazul.

—Perdona Ibas de salida ¿verdad? — Preguntó al percatarse de que la rubia seguía esperando a que este desocupara el elevador. —Que tonto soy, ¡si ya es muy tarde! Deja te escolto —

—NO, no hace falta —

—De veras que es cierto lo que dicen. —

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó la chica extrañada ante el comentario tan… alazar

—Lo que dicen de las rubias. Que son algo tontillas —

—¿Disculpa? — Le dio la oportunidad la rubia de retractarse antes de encajarle las uñas.

—¿Piensas que es seguro dejar que una linda chica como tu camine por las calles a estas horas? Eso definitivamente es de gente poco sabia. — Alego el chico presionando el botón del elevador para que las puertas se cerrasen.

Marron por otra parte siguió a la defensiva. _— bien, las uñas tendrán que esperar—_ pensó al no estar muy segura en como recibir ese comentario.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el estacionamiento subterráneo de CC en busca del coche de la chica. No fue difícil encontrarlo dado que solo se encontraba el coche del vigilante, un elegante automóvil negro el cual supuso Marron que sería de Scott y su pequeño carro rosado aparcado en la fila numero 3. LA chica subió a su automóvil vigilando por el rabillo del ojo como su "escolta" se colocaba frente al automóvil con las manos en los bolsillos de aquella elegante gabardina café. Soltó un resoplido resignada y giro la llave para después de varios intentos darse de golpes contra el volante. Lo que le faltaba. Se había quedado sin batería.

* * *

Bueno se que es corto. lo se. pero tuve que sacarme de la manga este capitulo. ( en el otro no existia e.e ) Espero les agrade. y bueno a partir de aquí la historia tomará un giro muy inesperado! :D

Saludos a to s! XOXO

Me pueden encontrar por el deviant art como "marby18"

TRUNKS&MARRON FOREVER! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**DESESPERACION**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Amanecer en la Mansión Brief no era precisamente lo que había planeado para su fin de semana. Pero no le había quedado otra opción. Scott parecía un chico agradable. Incluso la había invitado a cenar con la escusa de que necesitaba hablar de negocios y dado la ausencia de Trunks lo más cercano para poder lidiar con su problema era ella. Y Realmente no mintió. Pero su "problema" simplemente se resumió a tres preguntas las cuales resolvió en cinco minutos y posteriormente dedicarse a llevar una platica más social.

Debido a que era ya tarde Marron opto por que Scott la dejase en la mansión Brieff no sin antes mentirle respecto a su relación con Trunks Brief. "Somos primos lejanos" dijo para prevenir cualquier tipo de mal entendido. A lo cual el chico le devolvió una suave sonrisa. — hasta luego rubita — Se despidió de ella poco profesionalmente y por raro que pareciera a la rubia no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Al parecer le había agradado su nuevo apodo.

Bulma no tuvo objeción con que ella se quedase a pasar incluso todo el fin de semana. Y Bra, Bueno. Apenas la había visto entrar y ya había planeado todo el fin de semana en su mente.

Con pereza se levanto de la cama. El frio se había calmado un poco dejando salir el sol ocasionalmente. Con premura llamó de nueva cuenta a su casa para informar que quizás llegaría hasta el dia siguiente cosa que a su madre no le precio en lo absoluto. Pero al final de cuentas termino cediendo.

—Ya esta listo el desayuno —

Interrumpió Bra en el dormitorio de la ojiazul haciendo que terminará su llamada

—Bajo en diez minutos — informó para posteriormente vestir unos pantalones de mezclilla prelavados y una blusa roja con escote tipo ojal. Recogió su cabellera en una trenza al costado y tan solo se limito a usar un poco de rubor y mascara de pestañas.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y al encontrarse en la cocina nuevamente agradeció a Bulma el haberle dejado quedarse la noche y también la vestimenta.

—Trunks acaba de arribar — informó Bulma — dice que en 5 minutos esta aquí — añadió mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

—Espero que la reunión con la empresa del Sur mejore los lazos entre otras empresas.— Dijó Marron mientras tomaba un bocado.

—Yo igual, Últimamente con los problemas económicos que han surgido, las empresas han dejado de cooperar entre si y se han vuelto mucho más competitivas. No digo que el ser competitivo se malo, pero hay limites. — Espetó la Dueña de CC.

—Por favor, ¿pueden dejar de hablar de Trabajo? Es Sábado! — alegó la menor Brief — ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Marron. —Goten me habló hoy muy temprano…

—No me parece mala idea, yo también necesito despejarme — Se escuchó esta vez la voz del primogénito Brief. —

—¡Hey Hola! ¿Como te fue? — preguntó Marron

Trunks se quedo algo sorprendido, no esperaba toparse con la rubia a primera hora. ¡Y mucho menos en su casa!

—Oh, Miren lo que acaban de traer — interrumpió la madre de Bulma entrando con un hermoso ramo de flores a la escena, sumándose ella también al desayuno.

—¡Seguro las envió Goten! — Grito Bra emocionada saltando de la mesa para tomar aquel hermoso arreglo. Con impaciencia las coloco sobre una mesa de decoración y tomo la nota que se encontraba escondida tras una hoja pulcramente doblada.

—Ese zopenco — irrumpió vegeta también mientras tomaba el periódico.

—Tengo tanta hambre que no estoy para hacerla de mediador — dijo Trunks mientras le robaba el desayuno y el lugar a su hermana quedando así frente a la ojiazul — ¿Qué tal todo Ma…

_Con un sincero agradecimiento por despejar mis dudas y por la noche que me concedió usted mi bella rubita. Atte "S"—_ leyó la tarjeta Bra sin siquiera comprender una sola palabra.

Marron por otra parte comenzó a ruborizarse "_rubita_" así la había llamado aquel joven.

—¡yo no soy rubia! — chilló Bra — y ¿No recuerdo a alguien "S" ¿Abuela? — atino a preguntar la menor Brief.

—A mi no me mires cariño. Yo no soy la única rubia en esta casa en este momento. — dijo burlescamente colocándose tras la joven Jinzo.

—¿Marron? — Inquirió Trunks casi confuso — Por Kami ¿Quién le podría mandar flores a… — pero Trunks no termino su frase, pues basto una pequeña mirada para percatarse del carmín en las mejillas de su amiga. La cual le dirigía una mirada electrizante.

—Y… ¿¡Por que no podría alguien enviarme flores a mi?! — Preguntó la rubia explotando finalmente y levantándose de su silla haciendo que todos volteasen a verla. — No todos los hombres tienen un prototipo "Miss kamazutra" en la cabeza. — añadió para que todos esta vez le dirigieran una mirada acusadora a Trunks. Y sin esperar respuesta tomo la nota de las manos de Bra y regresar a la habitación que se le había asignado como recamara temporal.

—Jajaja jamás te había visto meter tanto la pata Trunks — Se mofo vegeta tomando su taza de café para posteriormente dirigirse a sus típicos "entrenamientos"

—¡Asi nos llevamos! — quiso excusarse el joven sayayin — Esta loca, alomejor anda en sus días.

Mientras tanto la rubia parecía una pequeña fierecilla enjaulada dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Estaba furiosa y un tanto deprimida. Pero más que nada furiosa. ¿Qué se creía Brief? ¿Que la podía menospreciar cada vez que se le antojase? Si era así estaba más equivocado que nunca. Miro de nueva cuenta la nota para percatarse que el susodicho "S" había anotado su teléfono al reverso de ella. ¿Por qué no? Se dijo mientras intentaba aprovechar la furia que sentía para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

***/****/****/****

Había pasado ya unas semanas desde aquel incidente. Y el día se había pasado volando literalmente. Había tantas cosas por hacer que siquiera había logrado tener una plática decente con su amiga. Con cansancio dejo la carpeta que estaba analizando a un lado para después retirar sus lentes y frotar un poco la cien. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse en el trabajo? Ya había cometido varios descuidos que si no fuese por Marron hubiesen salido muy caros. Reuniones olvidadas, Documentos mal revisados ¿Qué seguía? ¿Concesiones de derechos autorizadas? Queriéndose despejar decidió ir al lugar de Marron para invitarla a comer. Seguro que a ella le encantaría la idea. Esta vez la llevaría a un buen restaurante. no como anteriormente lo hacían de salir a alguna tienda en cadena. Esta vez la llevaría a uno con clase, Incluso le invitaría el mejor postre. Seguro que con ello, ella olvidaría su última metida de pata al reclamarle que CC no era un vivero botánico como para que le enviasen flores todos los días. Aún que realmente eso lo tenía también bastante irritado. ¿Quién sería el bastardo que se atrevía a acosarla?

Tomo el picaporte decidiendo dejar a un lado su mal genio aló con un poco de esfuerzo lo cual le causo confusión y así llevarse la sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se trajo consigo a la rubia. — Jajaja ¿ibas a entrar? — cuestionó divertido. — ¿Qué pasa? —

— Trunks, bueno, veras— trato de explicar nerviosa —quería pedirte permiso para salir una hora antes. —

—¿Cómo dices? — Inquirió Trunks borrándosele completamente la risa que traía hacía tan solo unos segundos. —

—¡ya termine todos los deberes que teníamos para este día, y adelante los del lunes! —informo la rubia explicando de tal manera que se encontraba completamente libre.

Pese a que ese comentario no era lo que Trunks quería no tuvo el valor de preguntarle el motivo, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza para soltar un leve – Esta bien.

—¡Gracias!— Dijo Marron como si le acabasen de dar la mejor noticia de su vida y así dirigirse nuevamente a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

—¿te vas en este momento? —

—Si, Son las 6:00 PM. ¿Necesitabas algo?—

—Nada. — Dijo algo molesto el primogénito Brief encerrándose de nueva cuenta en su oficina. Se sentía como un estúpido queriéndola invitar a salir ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Además ¿Qué importaba que se fuese ella antes? O ¿Con quién? — ¡Agh!— Gruño mientras sacudía su cabeza toscamente. Ya no quería pensar en ella. Fastidiado y enojado consigo mismo retorno su mirada a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y soltó un bufido. Tendría suerte si lograba acabar antes de las 10 de la noche.

****/****/****

La cama era sumamente cálida, No quería levantarse. Definitivamente no se levantaría. No habría fuerza en el universo que pudiese levantarlo ese sábado de su cama.

—AY POR KAMI! —

Escuchó Trunks los alocados gritos de su hermana que retumbaron por toda la mansión. Frustrado coloco su cabeza bajo la almohada aminorando así el escandalo cuando repentinamente sintió como alguien le rompía la espalda en dos.

—¡Trunks! ¡No vaz a creer esto! —

—Que demonios te sucede Bra! — reclamo el primogénito Brief

—Marron se ha casado anoche y no nos invitó a su boda! — Chillo indignada.

—¡¿Qué Dices?! — preguntó Trunks levantándose súbitamente tirano a su hermana de la cama para después quitarle el periódico que llevaba consigo. No tardó mucho en encontrar la noticia, pues estaba como nota principal en la sección de sociales.

"**ENTERNECEDORA BODA DE SCOTT MILER Y MARRON JINZO"**

_Eran cerca de las 8:40 PM cuando él le mostro el anillo y las 8:42 Cuando ella estaba dando el acepto. Todo fue tan lindo y espontaneo como cualquier joven chica quisiera que fuera el día de su boda. La joven Jinzo vestía un sencillo…._

Trunks simplemente no pudo seguir leyendo, la irá lo calcinaba junto con una abrumadora desesperación. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella ¿Por qué se había casado sin avisarle? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

****/****/****

Marron despertó de su cálido sueño, camino hacia el baño y se rio de sí misma al ver el peinado de última moda que le había hecho la almohada. Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche para percatarse que ya era tarde. Había pasado una noche muy divertida con Scott, miró el anillo de plástico que tenía en su mano. El color metálico manchaba ya su dedo anular y la pequeña piedra hecha con una gota de silicona amenazaba ya con caer. Así que dado el hecho se lo quito sin mucho cuidado, lo dejo sobre la mesa de su peinador y se metió a dar una larga y relajante ducha.

Al salir seco su cuerpo con esmero, se colocó un poco de crema humectante. Cosa que rara vez hacia y por último atribuyo a su buen humor al querer utilizar por segunda vez en el año la secadora de pelo. Ondulo con esmero las puntas hacia adentro y en vez de hacerse su típica raya en medio la cambio hacia un costado. Rio para sus adentros. Estaba contenta. Contenta porque por primer vez desde hace mucho tiempo no se dormía pensando en aquel simio idiota mal agradecido.

—Marron —

Escuchó la rubia la voz de su padre a lo que inmediatamente envolvió nuevamente su cuerpo en una toalla. — Tu madre y yo vamos a salir a la capital. ¿gustas venir? —

La chica abrió un poco la puerta, tan solo para asomar la cabeza. —Gracias papá, pero había quedado Goten para visitarlo más tarde. —

—Bien, en ese caso cuídate, me saludas a Goku y a su familia y dile que quizás yo los visite la próxima semana. —

—SI, descuida. — Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Y si no bien apenas había dado unos pasos alcanzo a ver por la ventana como sus padres se alejaban. — No sé por qué me sorprende — se dijo acercándose a la ventana. Siempre que ella decidía no acompañarlos ambos se iban cómodamente volando. Tal vez fuera hora de que le perdiese miedo al hecho de surcar los cielos. Quizás ahora le pediría a Goten unos consejos. Bueno, quizás…

Con paso lento se dirigió a su armario con la intención de vestir quizás aquel vestido amarillo o ¿seria mejor el azul? Tal vez debería optar un unos jeans, a fin de cuenta no iba a cualquier lugar, iba a la montaña paoz y últimamente el frio comenzaba a calar en la tarde. No bien había decidido que vestir cuando sintió una presencia en la pieza. Giró su cabeza confundida ¿Qué hacia él ahí? — ¿¡Trunks!?— Articulo casi sin creerlo.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda hiciste anoche?!— Preguntó Trunks avanzando con paso decidido hacia la chica la cual solo retrocedía con forme el avanzaba hasta quedar espaldas hacia el armario.

"¿Mierda?" ¿Había dejado mal hecho algún documento? ¿Habría olvidado hacer algo en la oficina? — ¿De que hablas?— contesto la rubia algo asustada. Jamás había visto a Trunks con esa mirada tan intensa. Bueno, al menos no dirigida hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo que de qué diablos hablo? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe Marron! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tomado una decisión tan... tan drástica! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?!— Grito Trunks indignado.

—Trunks, ¡por Kami!, me estas asustando —

—¡No trates de ocultármelo Marron! — Gruño más molesto aún tomando a la rubia por los hombros apoyándola contra el armario — ¡Esta en primera plana de los periódicos! ¡Te casaste!

—¡Trunks!— chilló Marron asustada.

—¡Te casaste anoche con Scott Miler!— Añadió en gritos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te refieres a eso?! —Dijo casi en un suspiro.— ¡¿Esta en los periódicos?!— reacciono casi incrédula.

Trunks la miro extrañado. ¿Cómo que "te refieres a eso"? ¿Acaso no sabía la estupidez que acababa de cometer?! Ella era joven, bella, con un futuro prometedor.

—Haber Genio. SI me hubiese casado anoche crees que seguiría viviendo en la misma casa que mis padres?! Anoche solo acompañe a Scott a una quermes de su sobrina la cual, tenía una capilla he INOCENTEMENTE la ignauguramos Scott y yo para que los amigos de su sobrina y demás gente presente se animaran a participar. — dijo la rubia esta vez con su mirada firme y furiosa hacia el peli-lila con que derecho venía a pedirle cuentas respecto a su vida?

—Pero … pero en el periódico. —

—¡seguramente los reporteros aprovecharon la ocasión para hacer un escándalo! Scott es una figura Publica. tiene su propio Programa de TV y varios libros publicados con sus recetas.

Trunks no supo que decir, ahora que lo recordaba, no había leído la nota completa. la ira y el miedo lo habían invadido. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿A que le tenía miedo? Frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo recargo su cabeza sobre la frente de la rubia pese a las quejas de esta y logro percibir el aroma de su cabello, de su piel. Sus labios rozaban un poco la frente de la chica percibiendo su suavidad, con lentitud abrió los ojos para percatarse que la toalla que anteriormente cubría a la ojiazul ahora yacía en el piso dejándolo ver claramente las curvas y montañas que la chica poseía atrapadas en aquella ropa interior de un débil color rosa. Sin proponérselo acaricio su espalda mientras la traía hacia si y sentir su calor, su cuerpo. ¡Por kami, olia y se sentía tan bien!

—Trunks—gimió Marron al sentir las amplias manos del sayayin sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Se percato el primogénito Brief separándose bruscamente de ella y observar para su fortuna y desgracia su cuerpo completo. — Te veo el lunes en la oficina— Atino a decir antes de retirarse torpemente hacia la ventana y salir volando inmediatamente.

Marron se quedó consternada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso acababa de tener una alucinación? ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota yendo a su casa y reclamarle cosas que no le incumbían?! Y encima de todo eso. Abrazarla de esa forma para luego alejarla de él tan precipitadamente y largarse lo antes posible como si se hubiese acordado que ella era una plaga! —Te odio Brief! — atino a decir para después casi tropezarse con su toalla la cual estaba a sus pies e inmediatamente tornar su cara color carmesí.

****/****/****

Esa noche Trunks se despertó sobresaltado por segunda vez, frustrado llevo su mano a su cara tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se la podía quitar de su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia su mejor amiga, su casi hermana!? Tal vez hubiese parecido un idiota esa tarde al salir tan precipitadamente del cuarto de la chica, pero preferible que así lo creyera la rubia a que se percatara de lo que había despertado entre sus pantalones. Con un resoplido salió de la cama para darse una ducha de agua fría, que en realidad le estaba haciendo falta. —Maldita sea…— musito mientras sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero, ¿Qué?

El lunes salió temprano de su casa tomando por alto el desayuno, quería llegar antes que Marol y encerrarse en su oficina, no quería verle la cara en todo el día. Aquellos pensamientos impuros lo sacaban fuera de si, y las acciones de la chica lo enfurecían aun más. Entro al edificio, vio que las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, así que se animó a correr para alcanzarlo. Mientras más pronto estuviera en su oficina mejor. Lo había logrado, estaba dentro, pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver como todos sus planes se venían abajo, pues unos ojos azules lo observaba tímidamente, para después apartarse de él y dirigirse al piso. "¡Rayos!" Pensó el chico. Sin inmutarse.

—Que tal tu fin de semana — Le preguntó Trunks a la ojiazul mientras se daba de golpes en la cabeza. ¡¿Enserio le había preguntado eso?!—

—Bien, bueno en realidad un show. El Sábado fui a visitar a Goten y al regresar "uff" Mis padres estaban furicos por la noticia en el periódico. Tuve que explicarles todo muy detalladamente. Lo bueno es que Mamá ya conocía a Scott asi que eso ayudo a tranquilizar a Papá.

—Ya veo— Dijo no muy contento.

Al fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar. Apenas Trunks tomaba asiento en su lugar cuando el celular de la rubia había sonado

—Buenos días Scott —

Alcanzo a escucharle decir antes que cerrara la puerta tras de si.

—"Scott, Scott, Scott"— Arremedo malamente el sayayin a la rubia —¿Qué se piensa? ¿Acaso cree que es la única que sale con alguien? Ahora vera — Dijo el sayayin mientras sacaba el celular de su saco y se dedicaba a enviar un mensaje.

La tarde paso tranquila para ambos. Casi no hubo trabajo en el día Marron se dedicó a reacomodar unas carpetas y archiveros. Trunks por otro lado se dedicó a atender unas cuantas personas y a hacer un pequeño recorrido por la empresa. Necesitaba estar lejos de la rubia y tener su mente fría.

Con un mejor animo regresó a la oficina. Había ayudado con el ensamblaje de un carro, corregido unos planos y había tenido una charla muy animada con uno de sus empleados respecto a las posibilidades de ampliar el mercado de CC hacia descubrimientos médicos. No le parecía tan descabellada la idea. CC siempre estaba a la vanguardia en cuestiones de transporte y vida cotidiana. Pero la medicina era un campo completamente desconocido. —Mierda— Mascullo al entrar por el elevador público a su propia oficina y toparse con la rubia quien se encontraba en la sima de una escalera tratando de acomodar algunas pesadas carpetas. —¿Se puede saber que haces Jinzo?— le pregunto a modo de "baja de ahí de inmediato antes que te rompas un hueso".

—Ya casi acabo. — dijo colocando las últimas dos carpetas. — Es un lio tener que buscar datos recientes en los estantes de mero arriba así que invertí el acomodo. —Explico mientras decencia de la escalera.

Trunks se apresuró a sostener la escalera para evitar que se tambaleara. Pero inmediatamente después se arrepintió. Pues podía ver como el cuerpo de la chica descendía hacia él. Maldijo el por que la rubia debía llevar ese maldito atuendo. Una falda azul marino ajustada tan solo un poco arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de gasa manga larga color ginda con destellos plateados.

Marron por fin hubo descendido a la totalidad. Giro sobre su eje para toparse obviamente con el primogénito Brief quien la veía detenidamente —Gracias— atino a decir con la esperanza que el sayayin bajara los brazos que sostenían la escalera a sus costados. Pero eso no sucedió. El corazón de ella brinco con fuerza al momento en que él se inclinó un poco hacia ella. —Hueles muy bien — le escuchó decir.

—Tú también —le contesto la rubia seductoramente después de unos segundos mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándose también hacia él.

* * *

_Y por fin la espera llego a su fin. :B aquí les mando otro capi más. A partir de aquí la historia cambia completamente a la historia anterior. Espero les guste! _

_Espero sus comentarios! :D _

_XOXO_

_Pueden buscarme en el Deviant art como:_

_marby18_


End file.
